


The Phantom Of Waverly Place

by phantombreadproject



Series: Phango 19 [5]
Category: Danny Phantom, Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Crossover, ghost nip, stuck in the fenton thermos, written for phango 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantombreadproject/pseuds/phantombreadproject
Summary: Alex thinks the guy from the ghost nip lesson is pretty cute.
Series: Phango 19 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	The Phantom Of Waverly Place

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved Wizards Of Waverly Place as a kid and I've been rewatching it so of course I had to use it for this! I might add more chapters later who knows this is fun to write.

"Okay kids. Here in my hands, I have a thermos. Not just any thermos. This one holds a ghost," Jerry Russo said, showing a plain thermos with bright green accents to his three kids.

"So is it like ghost soup in there or something?" The youngest one, Max, asked. 

"No. Why would it be?" 

"Because thermoses normally hold soup?" The oldest one, Justin, stated.

"I just said this isn't just any thermos," Jerry exclaimed. "Moving on."

He set the thermos down and picked up a plant. "This is ghost nip. It's like catnip for ghosts."

"Because I couldn't guess that one," Alex said, briefly looking up from her phone.

"Now watch. I'm going to release this ghost from the thermos and it's going to do anything to try to get the plant." Jerry said, pressing a button on the thermos. As promised, a white haired kid with glowing green eyes was ejected and started flying towards the plant, as if he was in a trance.

"Ooh he's kinda cute," Alex said, her focus completely on the glowing boy.

"He's also very dangerous. Stay away from him," Jerry finished as the ghost reached the plant. "That's enough for today."

Jerry quickly captured the ghost back in the thermos and dismissed his kids to do whatever else they needed to do. He carefully set the thermos on one side of the room and the plant on the other side, just to be safe.

***

Alex snuck back into the lair, looking around for the thermos. There! She quickly ran over to it, and pressed the same button her dad had pressed earlier. Sure enough, the same white haired kid came tumbling out.

"Look. I think you're cute. I'll give you this plant if you go out with me and date me to make the guys at school jealous. Deal?" Alex asked him holding the plant proactively in her hands.

Danny looked at the plant. He could smell how nice it was, how calm it made him, and how much he loved it.

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another phango entry! This one covers the prompts crossover, ghost nip, and stuck in the fenton thermos!


End file.
